An Eight-Legged What?
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: Another day, another origin story. /\ It was an ordinary day in Asgard, and Loki was bored, so he decided to go for a walk in the woods. While there, he found a group of horses, and decided to lead one back to his father's castle. Suffice to say, things didn't go as planned./\ This is the story of Slepnier, and well, you'll see. {/\} Slepnier is an OC, but it'll be fun. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

**Sorry it took forever to publish this story. I was busy with other things and it was hard to write. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter One: Boredom

Loki was bored. Really, really, bored. And that wasn't good for anyone in Asgard. Thor and his friends knew that when Loki was bored, he was dangerous and got into more trouble than usual. And this particular morning, Loki felt really mischievous.

He already had his lessons and had free time for the rest of the day, but there was nothing to do. Thor had begged him to come train with him, but Loki said it was boring and stupid. He was too tired to pull pranks on people and he didn't feel like reading. He had read almost all of the books in his room, and the library was on the opposite side of the castle.

"Maybe I'll see what mother is doing," Loki thought. "She might help cure my boredom."

Loki dragged himself off his bed and started to search for his mother. He gave up after five minutes, however, and decided to join Thor and his friends in the training yard.

"Brother!" Thor shouted once he saw Loki sit down on a bench. Thor ran over to talk with his younger brother, ignoring the trainer's shouts to get back to work. "How are you?"

"I'm bored," Loki sighed.

"Good. You can join the others, my Prince," the trainer declared. "You need to work on your sword skills. You also cannot keep skipping your training."

"What if I don't want to train?" Loki asked.

"It will give you something to do," the trainer replied.

"You can't tell me what to do," Loki retorted.

"Your father, and my king, told me I can tell you what to do. Now, join us and work on your sword skills."

"UGH!" Loki complained and grabbed a wooden sword off the weapon rack.

Thor ran over to face Loki. "How about we have match?" Thor suggested.

"Sure," Loki replied half-heartedly and readied himself.

Thor grinned and drew his sword. Loki shifted his sword in his hand. It didn't feel right.

Thor swung his sword at Loki. Loki blocked his blow, but the sword flew out of his hand and hit the trainer.

"Uh, Oh!" the boys chorused.

The trainer turned to face the boys while rubbing his the back of his head. Thor turned red. Loki kept a blank, innocence face.

"Loki!" the trainer shouted.

"What?" Loki asked innocently.

"We are working on your sword skills for the rest of the day," the trainer replied, slightly angry.

"The rest of the day?! It's not even mid-day!" Loki whined.

"You need to practice more."

"Yes. A real warrior is good with a sword or spear," Sif cut in.

Loki rolled his eyes. He and Sif didn't get along very well.

The trainer cut between the two. "Since everyone thinks that arguing is better than training for battle, I think all of you owe me a few laps around the training yard."

The whole group complained, but they finished the rest of their lesson in silence.

 **More chapters coming soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Skipping Training

**Uggh! The school is so hot! I'm posting this during an open block and it's so humid! Everyone is complaining. Anyways, while I die slowly of heat stroke, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two: Skipping Training**

Loki swore. He had messed up, for the what seemed like the hundredth time. Thor and his friends had left for the mid-day meal, while the trainer had Loki practice his fighting skills.

"I don't see the point of this," Loki complained. "I'm better with a dagger or throwing knives."

"If you want to be a warrior, you need to learn how to use a sword," the trainer replied. "Now, show me your fighting stance."

"Ugh!" Loki whined, but shifted his feet.

"Good."

The trainer swung at Loki, forcing him to the block the blow. "You are improving, but you need much more practice. Now show me how you advance on someone who is distracted."

Before Loki could start, Thor and his friends ran into the training yard.

"Brother! We are going to Sif's house!" Thor boomed.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I really do not care, Thor."

"My prince, if you are leaving, then leave. Your brother still needs to finish his training," the trainer said.

Loki looked at the trainer and then to Thor.

"How is it coming? Are you improving?" Thor asked.

"Ha! No! I hate training. In fact, once he looks away, I'm leaving," Loki whispered.

"Leaving to where? Can I come?" Thor asked eagerly.

"No. You are already going to Sif's house. I want some alone time."

Thor pouted, but didn't say anything. The trainer told Loki he was going to take a break, and left to the castle.

"Have fun on your adventure!" Thor called and dashed over to join his friends.

 **Sorry that it's so short. Longer chapters are coming up soon! Please review. I would love it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Horse Encounter

****Things might get a little weird soon. I couldn't think of another way to write this. I'm trying not to go off of too much mythology, but some parts of the myth will be incorporated.****

 **Chapter Three: Horse Encounter**

The ground was soft compared to the hard stone in the training yard. The cool air that rustled the trees blew onto Loki's face. The walk through the forest had helped Loki calm down. He was planning to return before nightfall, but was suddenly distracted by a team of wild horses grazing in an open area.

Loki knew that his father was looking for a new steed to ride into battle as the first three had gotten hurt. The dark-haired prince tried to move closer to the horses, but they ran further into the trees.

Loki sighed and tried to move closer again, but to no avail. He was determined to please his father with a stronger, new horse.

"Maybe if I turn myself into a horse, then they will follow me back to the castle grounds," Loki thought.

Loki closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He concentrated on the form of a horse. Green magic wisped around Loki like smoke, and slowly turned him into a gray horse with a black mane and green eyes.

Loki took a few tentative steps closer to the team of horses. He was about a few feet away when something large suddenly jumped onto his back.

"Ahhh!" Loki neighed. Loki kicked off the large creature and turned around to face whatever had scared him. He was surprised to find a large male horse staring at him. The horse let out a loud neigh and inched closer to the prince.

Loki backed up and looked around for an escape route. He was blocked by another large object. Loki turned his head to find a larger tan horse on his back.

"Why? Why are they attracted to me?" Loki questioned. Then he looked down and found out the gender he was. Instead of turning himself into version of a horse as his real gender, he had accidentally turned himself into a mare. That thought led to another terrifying realization. The lead male was mating with him.

 **I enjoy hearing feedback about my stories, so if you have question, comment, and/or concern, leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Panic

**Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 4: Panic**

Loki struggled to remove himself from under the horse, but the steed held on. After several kicks Loki finally managed to free himself, but the horse chased after him. Loki broke out into a sprint and tried to lose the stallion in the trees. The chase lasted for a few minutes, but for the prince it felt like an hour.

Loki turned around to look to see where the horse was, only to find himself in a small clearing. He was walking around surveying the area when the stallion burst through the bushes. The movement startled Loki, causing him to step backwards, trip over his long horse legs, and roll down a hill. The young prince hit a rock, which shattered the spell, sending Loki back into his original form.

Loki grunted with pain as he slowly got up. The stallion, who was sniffing around the clearing, snorted and charged at Loki once the prince got onto his feet.

"Ahh!" Loki shouted and ran towards a tree. He quickly scrabbled up the tree and sat on a branch that was far from the ground. The stallion put his front legs on the trunk of the tree in an attempt to reach Loki, but Loki summoned a ball of energy and threw it at the horse. The horse whinnied in protest and ran back the way it came.

 **Sorry that it was short. I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Alone

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for the shorter one earlier.**

 **Chapter 5: Lost and Alone**

Loki slowly slide down the tree trunk and looked around. He had no clue where he was. The sun was already setting, sending a cool breeze through the forest. But Loki wasn't shivering because of the cold. Instead he was shaking from fright. The forests were dangerous enough during the day, but things were much more dangerous in the night. Creatures of all sizes and strength prowled around looking for food.

Loki nervously walked through the forest. His eyes darted around looking for shelter and making sure nothing was following him. He jumped when he heard a twig snap, but it was only himself. The prince hurried down a path and stopped by a stream. There was a small sheltered area near the stream, so Loki decided to spend the night in the forest. He didn't like it but he really didn't have a better idea.

His stomach growled, but there wasn't any food nearby. Asgardians could last around several months without food, so Loki wasn't that worried. He laid down on a patch of grass and fell asleep shortly after.

The young sorcerer woke up to a warm puff of air blown in his face. He brushed his disheveled hair from his face and looked up to find the source of the warm air. A soft, wet nose hit Loki's face causing him to scramble back in fear. The stallion was back and was standing above the him. Loki scooted back a few more feet before hitting a tree. The stallion advanced on the prince. Loki's breathing and heart rate sped up in terror. The stallion wouldn't stop moving forward, so Loki mustered up another ball of energy and hurled it towards the stallion's face. The stallion let out a loud neigh and ran away from Loki.

Once his breathing was under control, Loki slowly pulled himself to a standing position. The ground spun around him, so he clung onto the tree trunk for stability. He had no idea what time of day it was, but Loki was sure that his parents and brother were probably worried about him. So Loki let go of his grip on the tree and stumbled a few steps toward a small opening in the bushes. Suddenly, a loud crash and shouts of distress broke through to the clearing. Loki yelped and fell backwards as a blonde-haired creature ran through the bushes.

"BROTHER!" Thor shouted and ran to his little brother's side.

Loki let himself be pulled into a hug as his panic faded. "How did you find me?" Loki asked.

"Where were you? You have been missing for two days! Mother was worried that something terrible happened to you!" Thor cried and hugged Loki tighter.

"Thor...I...can't...breathe…" Loki choked out.

Thor realized that he was suffocating his brother in his bear hug and let go. "What happened to you?" he asked as he saw the younger prince's messed up hair.

"I..uh… fell out of a tree," Loki lied.

Thor plucked a twig out of Loki's hair and helped him up. "Come! Let us return to the castle so Mother has to worry no more!" Thor boomed.

Loki stumbled with exhaustion, but was caught by Thor. "Are you alright, brother?" Thor asked and draped an arm around his shoulder.

"I am just tired," Loki responded. He was still shaken up by having a horse mate with him.

Loki let his older brother lead the way back to the castle. He was desperate to get home and into the safety of the castle.

 **Please review. I seriously love all reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

**I have always thought that Odin didn't like Loki because of his Frost Giant origins, so Odin might be rude and mean in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Punishment**

Frigga cried once she saw the state Loki was in. His clothes were torn and dirty and his hair was full of leaves and twigs. She ran to scoop him up into a hug and immediately started checking for injuries.

"Oh Loki! Are you alright? Where were you? The trainer said that you were not there when he came back from his break. And then you didn't come for the evening meal. Are you hurt?" Frigga questioned.

Loki looked at the ground. His legs and backside were sore but that was about it. Frigga gently pulled Loki into another hug.

"I was in the forest," Loki finally responded. "I tripped and fell down a hill."

"Did you hit your head? Why did you spend the night in the forest?" Frigga asked.

"I must have hit my head, because I don't remember anything until Thor found me," Loki lied. He didn't want his mother to find out what actually happened.

Odin suddenly burst into the room. "WHERE IS LOKI?" he boomed.

"Dear, there is no need to shout. Loki is here and he is alright," Frigga replied.

Odin strode over to Loki and looked down at him. Loki's father towered over him, causing the youngest prince to shrink back with fear. "Do you know what you have caused? Your mother and I have been worried. We had almost all the guards looking for you!" Odin scolded harshly.

"I'm sorry father. I didn't realize how many people were searching for me. I didn't think it through," Loki murmured, although he was sure that Odin didn't really care of his youngest son's well-being.

"You also need to apologize to your trainer. He tries hard to teach you how to defend yourself and Asgard. It is very rude that you waste his time by wandering off and not going to your lessons," Odin added and strode out of the hall.

Thor noticed that Loki was on the verge of tears, so he ran to hug him. "Shh. Its alright. Father just wanted to make sure you were alright," Thor consoled.

"Thor, why don't you clean up and get ready for your lessons," Frigga ordered and led Loki to the healing rooms.

Thor burst into Loki's room. Loki, who was sitting on his bed reading a book, looked up and glared.

"Brother! Father says that you have to make up your training lessons and apologize to the trainer," Thor boomed and left the room.

Loki sighed and snapped the book shut. He changed into his training outfit and stomped to the training yards. The trainer was already there, and clearly not happy.

"My king has told me of your adventure in the forest. I hope that you learned to not abandon your lessons again," the trainer said.

Loki huffed and finished his lesson in silence.

 **Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick

**Sorry for the long wait for a post. I've been busy with school work and sports. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 7: Sick**

Loki woke up a few weeks later with a terrible stomachache. His stomach flipped and he rushed to the bathroom. Loki was still in the bathroom when Thor burst into his room.

"Brother! Mother is worried! You slept in really late today are you well?" Thor boomed. There was no response.

"Brother?" Thor, getting worried, pushed the bathroom door open. Loki was holding his stomach while leaning over the toilet.

"Loki? Are you ill?" Thor asked and knelt beside his sibling.

"My stomach hurts. That's all," Loki responded and threw up again.

Thor held back Loki's dark hair and sighed. "I'll tell mother that you are ill. You should probably get some more rest," Thor suggested and went off in search of the queen.

Loki groaned and shakily got back on his feet. He slowly walked to the sink to clean his face.

Frigga gently knocked on the bathroom door a few minutes later. "Loki, darling, are you alright?" she asked and opened the door all the way.

"No," Loki responded and leaned on the sink. "My stomach hurts and I have a headache."

Frigga took the wash rag from her son's hands. She ran it under the water and placed it on Loki's forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. It's best if you went back to sleep. Make sure to drink plenty of water to help get rid of your fever," Frigga said and helped Loki to his bed. She brushed back his hair and kissed him on his forehead. "Get better, darling."

Loki smiled and snuggled into his bed. Frigga quietly backed out of his room and closed the door. She turned to find Thor standing against the wall.

"Is he alright?" Thor asked, clearly worried.

"He will fine after he gets more rest. Try not to make too much noise, sweetheart," Frigga said and kissed Thor on top of his head.

Every so often Loki would get sick. He felt like throwing up every time someone mentioned any type of meat. He also had cravings for salads and fruit. Even though Loki was hardly eating, he was strangely putting on weight.

"You have gained more weight, brother!" Thor shouted on day. "You are becoming more like Volstagg!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have noticed. You don't need to state the obvious, Thor. Now if you would excuse me, I need to relieve myself."

"But you just went five minutes ago!" Thor boomed and ran to catch up with his brother. "There is something wrong with you, Loki. After your adventure in the forest, you have been acting strangely."

Loki turned to glare at Thor. "Are you saying that I'm strange? There is nothing wrong with me. The forest incident was five months ago. I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"No, I won't leave you alone. Some else must have happened in the forest. What are you hiding from me?" Thor grabbed Loki by his shoulders and looked down into his brother's eyes. "You can tell me."

Loki took a deep breath and looked up into Thor's determined face. "Don't tell mother or father."

"I won't. I promise."

Loki hesitated and shuffled his feet. He took another deep breath and started explaining to Thor. "In the forest, I found a team of horses. I knew that father needed a new steed to ride, so I tried to get closer to catch one. Nothing was working, so I turned myself into a horse to see if I could lead one home. I didn't know that I accidently turned myself into a mare. The lead male ended up mating with me. I didn't know. It was an accident and I know there _is_ something wrong with me!" Loki cried.

Thor was still taking in all the information. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Wrong? What is wrong with you?"

Tears were falling as Loki replied. "Thor. I think I'm pregnant."

 **More chapters coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pregnant

**Sorry for a long wait. More homework. Marching band is over, so I should have more time to write.**

 **Chapter 8: Pregnant**

"What?! Pregnant?! But that is impossible!" Thor shouted in shock. "Only women can get pregnant. Men can't. You must not be thinking straight."

"No. Thor, you don't understand. Whatever happens in one form transfers over to the other forms. It's the rules of magic. And don't tell me I'm wrong. I've read the symptoms for pregnancy and everything dealing with shape-shifting, so it's true. If you don't believe me, we could go see a healer," Loki responded with a twinge of annoyance.

Thor pondered for a moment before replying. "If you see a healer, they would be sure to tell mother and father about it. What if you turn into a mare again and we go see one of the stable workers?" Thor suggested.

Loki looked into Thor's face. "What if I'm not pregnant? What if it's something more serious, like a terrible disease?"

Thor laid a reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Then we'll get through it together."

Loki smiled and took a step away from Thor. Green mist wrapped around Loki as he turned back into a mare. Thor took the lead as the two brothers went to the stables to find out the truth.

"Prince Thor! What brings you here?!" a stable boy asked upon seeing the elder prince leading a mare into the stables.

Thor had to think quickly why he was here. He didn't want anyone to find out what happened to his brother. Although Thor wasn't as good of coming up with excuses quickly like his witty brother, Thor's explanation didn't seem to make the stable boy suspicious.

"I… uh… found this mare alone. It appears to be pregnant, but I don't know for sure," Thor replied.

The stable boy looked over Loki closer. "I'm not really good at figuring out these sort of things, so I'll get the stable healer."

Thor nodded and waited until the boy had left before talking with his brother. "How do you fare?"

Loki glanced over at Thor and snorted in response. Realizing that he couldn't understand what Loki was saying, Thor sat down on an overturned bucket and stared at the ground until the boy came back.

"Well, what do we have here?" an elderly man, who must have been the stable's healer, questioned.

"Well… uh… I was not sure if this mare is pregnant, so I came here for help," Thor replied and stood up.

The healer nodded and started feeling Loki's swollen stomach. Loki flinched a bit at the man's touch, but didn't say anything. The healer chuckled and slowly stood back up after a few minutes.

"Congratulations, Prince Thor. To my knowledge, this mare is five months pregnant," the healer declared and patted Loki's back.

"Will h-she alright?" Thor asked and stepped closer to his brother.

"Why, yes. Almost most pregnancies turn out just fine. Here, if you feel right here, you can feel the baby foal's heatbeat," the healer took Thor's hand and placed it on the left side of Loki's stomach.

"Would it be alright if we watch over the horse until it gives birth?" the stable boy asked Thor.

Thor hesitated to answer. He didn't want to part from his brother, but he relented once Loki gave him a small nod. "Will I be able to visit?" Thor asked.

"Yes, of course," the stable boy said.

Thor looked at his younger brother. He reached out and have him a hug. The stable boy laid a hand on Loki's back and led him to a stall.

"How long will it be until it h-she gives birth?" Thor questioned before he left.

"About four months," the healer responded and chuckled at Thor's surprised face. "Do not worry my prince, we'll make sure she is safe and well."

Thor took one last look at his brother and ran back to the castle. He had a lot of explaining to do.

 **If you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns, leave a review. I love all comments! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Awaiting Birth

**Please read and review! :)**

 **Chapter 9: Awaiting Birth**

Frigga knew a lot of things. She also had a lot of experience with life, but nothing could prepare her for what her eldest son had to say.

When Thor came sprinting into her garden with a worried look upon his face, Frigga immediately knew something was wrong. She listened carefully as Thor explained, between huge gasps of air, what had happened to Loki. Never in a thousand years did she expect her youngest **son** to be pregnant. It would've been different if Loki was a girl, but he was a boy and boys weren't supposed to get pregnant, until now.

"Thank you, my dear," Frigga said quietly, still a bit lost in her thoughts. "Thank you for telling me. Go clean up for the evening meal while I go check on your brother.

Thor nodded and dashed off to the castle.

The walk from her garden to the stables felt quite long for Frigga, but it was long enough to settle her thoughts. She had suspected that something had occurred while Loki was alone in the forest and that he wasn't gaining weight because of eating too much, but she didn't pry for answers. Frigga didn't like that Loki had lied and kept this secret from her.

"But the past cannot be undone," Frigga thought as she entered the stable area.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Loki did not expect his mother to be there. Thor was supposed to keep the secret hidden.

"Stupid Thor," Loki grumbled under his breath. Needless to say, he was happy that it was his mother, not his father, who came to see him.

"Loki, your brother told me what happened," Frigga said once she made sure there was no one else in the stable. Her face softened once she saw Loki's guilty face. "I am not angry, darling. I am upset, though, that you did not tell me first. I know you think that you are old enough to make important decisions on your own, but you should have came to me first. Together we could have came up with a solution to your current situation."

Loki hung his head. He never liked to disappoint his mother. Loki laid his head in Frigga's outstretched hand and let her pet his mane.

"I will have to tell your father about this. We cannot do much at the moment. The best solution is to wait this out," Frigga said and kissed Loki on the top of his head. "I will visit, my dear. Do not worry. We will get through this together."

 **The next chapter is a bit hard to write, so it might be awhile. I thank you for your patience. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: An Eight-Legged What?

**Yes, I am currently dealing with writer's block. I have no idea what to put in the next chapter. This chapter alone was a challenge to write. I have so many ideas, but I just can't seem to write them into this story. However, this chapter is posted after a long wait. So enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 10: An Eight-Legged What?!**

The past few months were the longest months the royal family had ever experienced. Odin was not happy when Frigga told him about Loki, but a few assuring words from his wife calmed the king down. Thor had to endure many questions from his friends and the citizens of Asgard. Many people knew that Loki usually followed his older brother everywhere, so when Thor started going around without his sibling, countless people became concerned. Luckily it the Learning Hall was over for summer, so Loki was not missing lessons.

When Thor thought he couldn't wait any longer, the day finally arrived for Loki to give birth.

Instincts that Loki did not know he had kicked in once he started to feel a little strange. Something felt amiss, which Loki guessed could only mean he was going into labor. Normally Loki was not one for taking risks, but he did not want to stay around for the healer to come, so the young prince broke free from his stall and took off running towards the forest. Loki found a clearing and settled down in the grass.

Loki was quite shocked about how it turned out. He did not expect it to be painful, but that was not the only surprise. Loki wasn't completely sure, but he guessed that the baby would most likely be a horse. Well, he wasn't wrong. The only problem was that the foal had _way_ too many legs. Eight to be exact.

Loki stared curiously at the baby. The foal was gray with a black mane. There was a little bit of brown at the bottom of its tail. The foal shakily tried to stand up. It took a couple of steps towards Loki, but tripped and fell on its face. Loki turned back into his real form and helped the foal up. He noticed the the baby horse was a male.

"Hey little horse. You are cute. What should I name you?" Loki thought out loud. "I got it! Sleipnir!"

Sleipnir looked up at the mention of his name. He rubbed his head against Loki's hand. Loki brushed Sleipnir's mane away from his eyes.

"We should, uh, get you cleaned up. And fed," Loki said after his own stomach growled.

Sleipnir neighed and followed Loki back to the stable. Sleipnir, who had gotten the hang of walking on eight legs, was bounding far ahead of Loki. He turned back to see if Loki was following him at the top of a hill.

Loki, who was panting with exhaustion, looked up and managed a weak smile. Giving birth a really worn him out. "Sleipnir, slow down! I need a break!" Loki called after his son.

Sleipnir turned around and trotted back to Loki. He plopped down beside him and rested his head on Loki's leg. Sleipnir's brown eyes stared up fondly at his father (mother?). Loki patted his son's head. "I think we're going to spend the night here. It should be safe enough." Sleipnir let out a little neigh in agreement and curled up beside Loki. Loki smiled and fell asleep shortly after.

Sleipnir was up long before Loki was. He was running around and neighing when Loki sat up. Loki was jolted fully awake when Sleipnir ran right into his side.

"Agh! Sleipnir! Don't do that!" Loki gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Sleipnir ignored him and stamped four of his eight legs in an eagerness to leave the forest. Loki groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Calm down! We're leaving soon!" Loki said and fell back onto the ground. He was still exhausted. Sleipnir, a little impatient, poked Loki in the side with a hoof. Loki pushed the hoof away and stood up. "Fine. We can leave now."

Sleipnir neighed in excitement. He was going to leave the forest! The young horse followed Loki back to the stable. The going was slow because Loki had to take several breaks, but the duo made it back before the sun was completely up.

Finally, the two broke through the trees. Sleipnir dashed ahead and started sniffing the fence around the horse pasture. Suddenly there was a loud cry. Sleipnir sprinted back to Loki and hid behind his the prince in terror. Someone was running towards them.

"Loki! " the person shouted.

"Thor!" Loki responded and stumbled toward his older brother.

Thor caught him before he fell. Sleipnir stood shaking once his cover left. He didn't like the loud person.

"Who is that?" Thor asked once he noticed Sleipnir.

"Sleipnir. Come over here. Its alright. Thor won't hurt you," Loki said softly.

Sleipnir, unsure on what to do, looked around his surroundings nervously. "Sleipnir. You're safe around me." Loki knelt down and beckoned Sleipnir towards him.

Sleipnir crept forwards and remained pressed against Loki's side. Thor stared curiously down at the baby horse. "What is wrong with him?" Thor questioned.

"Thor. There is nothing wrong with him. He's completely healthy," the younger prince replied.

"How in all the Nine Realms is there nothing wrong with him?! He has eight legs! Have you not noticed that?!" Thor exclaimed.

Sleipnir cowered under the loud voice. Loki put a reassuring arm around him. "Thor, stop shouting. Sleipnir is scared of you. I have no idea why he has eight legs, but he does."

Thor took in this information and slowly knelt down beside his brother. "So you...uh...gave...birth to him?"

"Yes, but not in this form. We need to take to the stables so he can eat. We're both starving but he needs food more than me. All we need to do is find a mare that's willing to take care of Sleipnir. I don't have the time nor the physical abilities to take care of him myself."

"So you're just going to give him away?" Thor asked and extended a hand towards the baby. Sleipnir sniffed it and allowed Thor to pat his head.

"No I'm not giving him away. It'll only be temporary." Loki responded and glanced down at his son. It was strange using the word "son," even in his thoughts. Suddenly Loki had a terrible thought. "What will father think of this?! He most likely knows that I have been missing for a few months. How will he respond if I just show up with a baby horse that I claim I gave birth too?!"

Thor rested a reassuring hand on his panicking brother's shoulder. "Mother will understand. I'm sure she will explain it to him. Mother already told him that you would be gone for a few months."

"But does he know why?!" Loki choked out.

Thor opened his mouth to respond, but closed it after realizing that he didn't know the answer.

"Ugh! I'm in so much trouble!" Loki gasped. Sleipnir looked up at his father, clearly confused on what was going on.

"Neigh?" Sleipnir asked and for some odd reason Loki understood what he was trying to say.

"Yes, you are going to stay in the stables until we figure this out. Your grandfather might not take a liking to this whole situation, but if he tries to get rid of you, I'll stop him. No matter what happens, you're my son and I will never give you up," Loki knelt down and hugged Sleipnir. Thor, not wanting to be left out of this, wrapped his arms around the two in a tight bear-like hug. "Come little brother. We should be going," Thor said, breaking the hug.

 **I love to hear what you think. Please leave a review! :) I'm open to all thoughts and concerns.**


	11. Chapter 11: Odin's Wrath

**I'm sorry that it took me forever to update. I've been busy with homework and since basketball practice started, its been hard to find the time and the motivation to write. Anyways, thank you for being patient with me. Enjoy! :-)**

 **Chapter 11: Odin's Wrath**

Loki was quite joyful to return to the castle. He missed his room and the many books in the library. His joyful mood was short lived because of the fact that he had to face his father. Odin was rather angry at the fact that Loki had skipped his training, so Loki had a sinking feeling that this probably wouldn't be much different. If anything, it was going to be worse, especially if Odin was in a bad mood.

The trio had gotten many odd stares as they made their way over to the throne room. Loki was hoping that his mother was there to soften the blow from Odin. She always seemed to know the right answer and was the only one who was able to reason with the All-Father without much yelling and arguing.

Unfortunately, Odin was in a really bad mood. He didn't like that Loki was missing for several months. He had tried demanding Thor to tell him where his brother was, but Frigga usually came into the room at the right moment and directed the conversation away from Loki. Sensing that his wife and oldest son were hiding something important from him, Odin decided to have the guards watch for signs of Loki. Thor had tried his best to keep the secret hidden, but he let it slip that Loki was in the stables after much interrogating from his father. The guards went down to search the stables shortly after Loki had fled into the forest to give birth. It was either a lucky coincidence or the Fates were on Loki's side. Either way, nothing could prevent the apparent dread of facing the All-Father.

Loki was thinking of ways to talk himself out of trouble the entire time it took to get to the castle. The guards had returned by then and led the princes to the throne room. Sleipnir, who was glued in between Thor and Loki, kept his head down and avoided eye contact. The guards took no notice of the baby horse. The walk to the throne room seemed to take forever, but it had to end eventually. A guard pushed the giant door open and lead the two princes through. Two guards positioned themselves on the outside of the door. Thor glanced over at Loki and lead the way up to where the All-Father was seated.

"Loki and Thor," Odin said, his voice full of disappointment. The brothers stood below the first step and trembled a bit from fright. "Thor, I have told you to look after your brother."

"I'm sorry father," Thor stared at his feet.

"Your apology is accepted, but you are grounded until I think of a better way for you to make up your mistakes. That means no visiting friends and you are not allowed to leave the castle. Do you understand?" Odin asked.

"Yes father," Thor replied, still staring at his feet.

Satisfied with Thor's answer, Odin directed his attention to Loki. Sleipnir was hiding behind Loki's legs and stared timidly up at his grandfather.

"Loki, how many times have I told you not to use your magic?" Odin questioned.

"A lot, but it was an accident. I didn't mean for this to happen. I…." Loki was interrupted.

"That is enough. I forbade you from using your magic. Magic is for women only. I will not have my son take part in a maiden's form of life."

"But father! I have a talent for magic! Why hide something that could be very useful?"

"Using magic to create creatures like this?" Odin gestured towards Sleipnir, "Is that useful? And don't tell me it was an accident. I know that you let the baby live. You could have killed it before it was born. Why let yourself suffer through the pain of bearing a child? First magic, and then this! I never thought that I would have a grandson this soon. A boy getting pregnant! Its unheard of! Magic is ruining your life, Loki. Your magic allowed this to happen!" Odin shouted.

Loki's eyes welled up with tears. He stood trembling at the foot of the throne trying to prevent himself from crying. Thor stared, agape at his father. Sleipnir whined and pressed even further into Loki's legs.

"I do not have time to help raise a baby horse. I have more important issues to attend to. Your son…" Odin started.

"Sleipnir. His name is Sleipnir," Loki interrupted.

"He will stay in the stables. I guess he could be used as my steed since I currently do not have a healthy one," Odin beckoned for the guards. They tied a rope around Sleipnir's neck and lead him towards the door. Sleipnir was too shocked to resist so he followed without much complaint.

"NO!" Loki shouted as the doors closed. He tried running to stop the guards, but Thor grabbed hold of his brother and held fast.

"Loki, it'll only make it worse," Thor said as calmly as he could, even though his voice was shaking a little.

Loki tried fighting off his brother, but Thor's strength held him in place. Loki glared up at Odin. "How could you?!"

"It is for the best. Neither you nor I have the time to raise Sleipnir. You are too young to even experience these types of things. For that reason Sleipnir will be raised in the stables as a regular horse and I forbid you from visiting him. The same goes for you, Thor. If I find out that either of you have visited him, worse punishments will ensue. Loki you are also grounded with the same consequences as Thor." With that Odin stood up and motioned for the brothers to leave. Loki wretched himself from Thor's grasp and ran to his room. Once his door was closed, Loki slide down and resting his head on his knees, he began to cry.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. More chapters coming soon! Hopefully sooner than that last wait. Please review. I would love it! :-)**


	12. Chapter 12: Frigga's Wrath

**Whoo! I actually had free time and the urge to write this chapter! Thank goodness for a study hall! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Frigga's Wrath**

Thor didn't know what to do. Yes, his father was right for trying to prevent Loki from being humiliated, but the punishment for giving birth to Sleipnir was too much. Thor contemplated whether or not he should get his mother to talk to Odin. He didn't know where Frigga was and if he left to find her, he would've been punished more if she happened to be outside of the castle.

"No," Thor thought. "I'll talk to Loki instead. He might need me after what happened."

Thor hesitated by Loki's door. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't someone who was known for being good at comforting others. Thor's fingers were inches away from the doorknob when he heard a cry being cut off.

"If you have nothing better to do, you might as well come in Thor," Loki said as the door flew open.

"How'd you… Nevermind," Thor's question was cut short when he saw his brother. He was sitting on his bed after deciding that the floor wasn't the most comfortable place to be. The younger god hugged his knees closer to his chest and looked up at Thor. Loki's face and eyes were red and puffy from crying. Thor closed the door and sat next to his brother. "It's alright. Everything will be alright," Thor said gently and tried to hug his younger brother.

Loki pushed Thor's arms away from him and scooted to opposite edge of the bed. "How is everything alright?! You could've prevented father from taking Sleipnir away! He always listens to you! Why couldn't you have done something? After all, Sleipnir is your nephew!" Loki shouted.

"I know, Loki, but this whole 'uncle' thing is still pretty new to me. I doubt that even I could've prevented father from taking Sleipnir. At least he is being cared for," Thor reassured.

"Cared for?! Who knows what they are going to do to him?! Father could've had him executed!"

"Father would do no such thing. He said it himself that Sleipnir would be his steed."

"Oh like that's much better. It's perfectly fine to take your grandson and use him as a regular horse. Yes, that is much better. Who cares about whether or not Sleipnir will be humiliated?1 After all he's just another dumb animal," Loki couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Sleipnir is not another dumb animal!" Thor gasped.

"I know that, but apparently father doesn't," Loki grumbled and hugged his knees tighter.

Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki slapped it away and buried his face in his knees. "Mother would know what to do," Loki muttered. "She could fix this."

"I could find mother," Thor suggested.

"No. She's in her garden. If you get her you would be breaking the rule that we are not allowed outside of the castle. That includes castle grounds. We have to stay inside so we don't get in worse trouble," Loki said.

"Why can't you send her a message or something?" Thor asked.

"That would mean that I would use magic. You heard father. Magic is for women. I'm forbidden from using it because it's a disgrace to the royal family."

Thor scratched his head in thought. "I guess we'll just have to wait to talk to her. We'll see her during the evening meal."

"Unless we're forbidden to see mother also."

Thor sighed. It was going to be a tough few months.

Frigga strode into the throne, anger radiating off of her. The guards backed away from her, leaving a clear path up to throne. Odin was sitting there upon request from the All-Mother. Odin spotted her enter and stood up to greet her.

"My dear wife, what concerns you?" Odin asked.

"What concerns me is the way you treated our sons! It was uncalled for! And Sleipnir! Why would you let him be taken to the stables?!" Frigga yelled.

"My dear wife…"

"Don't 'dear wife' me! It was not Loki's fault that he had Sleipnir! Even if it was, that is no way to treat him and Sleipnir. Sleipnir is innocent. Treat him as such!"

"Sleipnir is in good hands. He will be fine."

"He will not be fine! You are separating him from Loki! Children need to be with their parents. Let Loki and Thor visit Sleipnir," Frigga commanded, ending the conversation. She turned sharply on her heel and strode out of the throne room.

Odin stood frozen near the throne. He didn't enjoy arguing with his wife but he could not let Loki and Thor visit Sleipnir. If anyone saw the two around the monster of a horse, Odin couldn't even imagine what the citizens of Asgard would say. They would be a source of conversation and a disgrace to the royal family.

"Guards! Make sure that the boys are not seen with Sleipnir. If anyone catches them with that monster, you will lose your position as guard," Odin ordered. The guards bowed in respect and set off to do their duty as guard.

A week passed, yet Loki was still upset. He was waiting awhile before visiting Sleipnir in hopes that Odin had forgotten about their punishment.

"How can you be positive that father forgot that we're not allowed to visit Sleipnir?" Thor asked. He was lying on his stomach on Loki's bed one day. Loki was sitting next to him writing down ideas for sneaking out.

"Father has more important things to remember, Thor. I doubt that he would care about us breaking the rules a few times," Loki muttered. "What he won't know, won't kill him."

"But what about Heimdall? He'll see us and tell father," Thor said.

"No he won't. I mastered a concealment spell a few weeks ago. Heimdall will not be able to see or hear us," Loki explained and went back to writing down ideas.

"Aren't you forbidden from using magic?"

Loki froze. "Um….Well...How can he tell that I'm using magic?" Loki questioned.

"I don't know. Heimdall can see us right now, so he knows that we're planning something."

"No, I cast the concealment spell right before I woke up. All Heimdall sees is us sitting in our rooms being bored."

"How can you be certain that he can't see us?"

"If he could see or hear us, father would know by now. The guards would be here and we would be in more trouble than we already are," Loki stated matter-of-factly.

Thor nodded. He couldn't argue with that logic. "So what exactly is our plan?"

"You will be staying here, as a distraction. If the guards or father finds out that I'm not in my room, you will tell them that I had a nightmare so I went to sleep with you. They should believe that since I do actually have nightmares. If they search your room, you will tell them that I got sick after a while and I'm in your bathing room. They shouldn't be allowed to go in there, since its an invasion of privacy," Loki explained.

"What if father wants to come in?" Thor asked and rolled onto his back.

Loki sighed. Thor seemed to be full of questions. "Then tell him that I want to be alone. Can you remember that?"

"But mother. If she finds out…"

"Mother is on our side," Loki interrupted. "She doesn't approve of father's actions. If anything, she would probably help me visit Sleipnir."

"Alright then," Thor said and rolled off the bed. He landed with a "thud" on the floor. "Ow."

Loki sighed again. Thor was more childish than him, and Thor was three Asgardian years older than Loki. It was strange that Loki acted more mature than his older brother.

"Do you remember what to do?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Thor said from the floor.

Loki stood up and made a small motion with his hand. A green haze filled the room and disappeared as fast as if came. "What was that?" Thor asked and pushed himself to a sitting position.

"I undid the spell. Do not talk about this to anyone except mother and I," Loki whispered.

Thor nodded. He wasn't going to let his brother get into more trouble than he already was.

Loki took a deep breath. Many visions of the plan failing flashed in his head. Loki bit his bottom lip nervously and looked out the window. The sun was setting. It was time.

 **Thanks for reading. I love hearing from you. More chapters coming soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Sneaking Out

**First off, thank you to anyone who has followed, favorited, or left a review. I enjoy hearing from you and it helps support my motivation. Secondly, I tried uploading this chapter yesterday, but my phone was being stupid. It wouldn't work, so I borrowed my parents' computer instead. I'll try updating this story more during Christmas break since I have more free time. So, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13: Sneaking Out**

The stars were shining brightly when Loki set out to the stables. He didn't carry a light, otherwise someone might notice him. Loki was used to hiding in the shadows and sneaking around the castle, so this was no different. He hurried down to the stables and slowly pushed the side door open. It creaked a little with the movement, causing a small commotion from the horses inside. Loki closed the door as quietly as he could and grabbed a horse brush from off the hooks.

"Sleipnir?" Loki whispered. The moonlight shown through the windows and cracks in the walls. Loki saw a silhouette of an eight-legged horse in the furthest stall. Loki smiled and crept closer to his son. "Sleipnir?" Loki said again. This time Sleipnir gave a quiet neigh and stamped his feet. Loki unlatched the stall door and let himself in. Sleipnir attempted to move forward, but was prevented since he was tied to a hook on the back wall.

Loki glanced over at the rest of the horses. They were all tethered, but Loki felt his anger rising. Odin had let this happen. Sleipnir was being treated like regular horse, but he was far from regular.

Loki untied the rope and patted Sleipnir's head. He had grown a bit since he last saw him. Loki started to brush Sleipnir's mane. It was tangled and obviously not taken care of. "Sleipnir, have you been behaving?" Loki questioned, untangling the brush from Sleipnir's mane.

Sleipnir neighed in response. "You kicked the stable boy?!" Loki exclaimed.

Sleipnir nodded and gave a small, horsey smile. Loki was suddenly irritated. "How could father do this?! Letting you suffer like this!" Loki threw the brush down in frustration and plopped down on the hay. He sat crossed legged and folded his arms across his chest. Sleipnir lay down next to him and laid his head in Loki's lap. Loki rested a hand on his head and twirled Sleipnir's mane through his fingers. Green mist flowed from his fingers, untangling Sleipnir's mane.

Suddenly a shout broke the silence of the night. Loki jumped to his feet and rushed to look out the window. A small group of guards were running toward the stable.

"Dammit," Loki cursed. He hugged Sleipnir and made to run out of the side door. The main stable door was opened and guards rushed through. Loki dived into a pile of hay, hoping that he wasn't seen.

"Check the horse," a guard ordered. Two guards filed toward Sleipnir's stall.

"Nobody's here except the horse," one guard called.

"Search the stable. Odin said he sensed magic. It must be the younger prince," the first guard commanded.

The guards spread out, searching for Loki.

"The concealment spell must have broken," Loki thought and looked for an escape path. He glanced through a hole in the hay pile. One guard was getting uncomfortably close to where he was hiding. The guard was moving hay bales a few feet away from where Loki sat. Loki held his breath as the guard turned and moved closer to Loki's hay pile. The guard was about to look behind the pile when a small portal opened up beside Loki. Not thinking clearly, Loki crawled through the portal in hopes to get away from the guard. The portal closed with Loki inside seconds before the guard glanced behind the hay pile.

Loki felt like throwing up. The world was spinning. Loki was on the verge of passing out when he landed with a 'thud' on his bedroom floor. "OOF!" The shock rushed through his body as his head hit the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Thor sensed something was wrong. Loki had not come to eat the morning-meal yet. Usually Loki was awake before Thor was. It was unusual that Thor made to the dining room before Loki did.

Thor gulped down his food and dashed over to Loki's room. It was unnaturally silent. Thor stepped closer to press his ear against the wooden door, but he stepped in something wet, causing Thor to look down. Thor gasped. Blood was seeping out from underneath the door. Thor pushed the door open slowly. He was shaking slightly, so he felt his felt where he usually kept a small dagger for protection.

"Dammit," Thor whispered. He was unarmed. He cautiously glanced around the room for Loki's attacker. There was nothing. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Thor crept into the room and almost tripped. He stared down and exclaimed in fright. Loki was lying unconscious, blood pouring from his head. Although Loki was usually pale, his face seemed to be drained of even more color. Thor knelt down to feel for a heartbeat. It was faint, but still there.

"Guards! Guards, please help!" Thor shouted. He didn't know what to do.

The guards joined Thor in Loki's room. "What happened?" one asked.

"I don't know. I found him here," Thor choked out.

"He's still alive," another guard said as he felt Loki's wrist for a pulse. "But he won't make it if we don't take him to the healers soon."

The guards nodded. Two bent down and picked Loki up. Thor grabbed a rag from the bathroom and pressed it against Loki's head. It quickly turned red.

"He's losing too much blood!" Thor exclaimed.

"He will lose more if we don't hurry," one guard stated and directed the guards carrying Loki to the healers. Thor jogged to keep up with their long strides. The rag was losing its ability to absorb liquids; blood was dripping onto the polished floor, leaving little red stains.

Soon enough they reached the healing rooms. The guards set Loki down gently on the nearest bed. Several healers rushed over and started to clean Loki up.

The lead guard placed his hand on Thor's shoulder. "It would be better if you gave them more room and waited outside. There is nothing else you can do. You played your part."

The guards turned and filed out of the healing chambers. Thor stood staring at his little brother, the rag still in his hand. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. He just felt numb with grief as he watched his brother lie motionless on the bed.

Loki's world was black. The room swam before his eyes. It was too bright to see. Loki groaned and tried to sit up.

"No. No. Stay down," a calm voice said and warm gently pushed him back to a lying position.

"What? Hello?" Loki murmured. He head hurt a lot. "Mother?"

"I'm here, sweetheart," Frigga said and held his hand.

Frigga's face swam into focus. "What...what happened?" Loki asked and took in his surroundings. He was alone with his mother in a healing room.

"You fractured your skull. Thor found you unconscious in your room. The healers say you have a concussion," Frigga explained.

Loki touched the back of his head and winced. The bandages were a little wet with blood. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know now might be the best time to ask, but where were you last night? Heimdall sensed that someone was using magic in the stables. Guards were sent to look, but nobody was found. Do you know anything about this?" Frigga questioned.

"I...I'm sorry. I wanted to see Sleipnir. Thor and I had been planning this for weeks. I didn't think that this was going to happen," Loki replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

Frigga placed a cool rag on his forehead. "How did you fracture your skull?"

"I was hiding from the guards. A portal opened next to me. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get out of there, so I dove through. Then everything went black."

Frigga sighed. "How many times have I told you not to jump through random portals before knowing whether or not they're safe?"

Loki stared at the opposite wall. He couldn't bear to meet his mother's face and see the disappointment. Yes he knew that jumping into random portals was dangerous. Yes he knew he could be dead or stuck on an entirely different realm. Yes he knew he should've thought it through. Rushing into situations without thinking first was Thor's forte, not his. He seemed to be getting reckless in order to visit Sleipnir.

"Mother, I'm sorry," Loki made eye contact with Frigga. Her blue eyes were shiny with tears.

"It's alright, Loki. Don't do that again. Things turned out fine, but next time talk to me beforehand," Frigga said.

Loki gave a small nod and winced again. Even the slightest movement made his head hurt.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"They said that you are not allowed to leave until your head is healed and your concussion is gone. No long visits, no loud noises, and no reading."

Loki groaned. No books?! This was border lining torture.

 **Thanks for reading. If you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns, leave a review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Healing

**Sorry for the long wait. It too me forever to find out how to end this. So, enjoy this longest and final chapter of this crazy adventure! :)**

 **Chapter 14: Healing**

Thor was bouncing off the walls with boredom. He wasn't allowed to visit Loki until his concussion was healed. Thor's punishment had gotten worse when Odin found out what the princes did. The older prince was confined in his room, still getting three meals but unable to have visitors. Frigga tried reasoning with the All-Father, but he seemed determined to keep the boys seperated.

Loki was also very bored. His only company where his own thoughts and the occasional healer who came in to check on him. To say the least, Loki was missing his brother, Sleipnir, and his books. He was tired of the blank walls and the dim lighting. The only thing that he could do was sleep and think. Frigga would come in every other day too check on him and tell him what was going on in the castle.

"Loki, I have been thinking about where that portal came from," Frigga said one day while visiting Loki during the midday meal.

Loki looked up from his food. "You have?"

"Yes. Do you also think its strange that a portal appeared right where you where when you needed help?" Frigga asked.

"Is it because of my magic?" Loki mumbled between bites of bread.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear; but, yes, that was my first theory. Until the stable boy noticed that Sleipnir had apples, carrots, and other vegetables appearing mysteriously in his stable stall. Loki, I believe that your son has the ability to control and create portals or rifts in time. He was the one who created that portal when the guards were looking for you. Yes, it wasn't the best portal and he dropped you too high, but he got you away from the guards. Sleipnir was the only one who knew you were there. He would've known that you needed help," Frigga explained.

Loki was shocked. "How? I mean, how could he make portals?" Loki questioned, his eyes wide with shock.

"It must come from the fact that you have magical capabilities. Creating rifts in time is part of magic. Since your magic is so abundant and a strong part of your genes, it's no wonder that it was passed down too Sleipnir."

Loki sat there, clutching a plate in his hands. His son, having powers? It seemed too good to be true. "How can you be certain about this?" Loki asked, his hands shaking slightly, causing gravy to drip down onto his blankets.

Frigga leaned in close to wipe up the gravy. She looked directly into Loki's eyes, green meeting blue. "Loki, there is no other explanation. I am absolutely positive that Sleipnir can control portals."

The younger prince stared into his mother's eyes. There was no arguing with her. Her word was true, and rarely (if ever), proven false.

It was nearly a month before Loki was fully healed. His magic helped mend the fracture. The healers let him go with orders of being carefully and not doing too much physical activity.

"If you have any headaches, dizziness, shortness of breath, or loss of vision; come to us. We don't want the headaches returning," a healer told Loki.

Loki gave small nod. His head didn't hurt as much now.

"Alright then. Off you go," the healer motioned towards the door.

Loki swung his legs off the bed and all but ran from the boring healing room. He was desperate to find Thor and figure out if Sleipnir could truly control portals.

Loki rounded a corner and crashed right into his brother. Thor's fast reflexes caught him before he hit the ground. "Loki, you're back. Are you alright? Did the healers say you could go?" Thor asked and pulled Loki back to his feet.

"No, I just escaped. They still don't know that I'm missing," Loki said and rolled his eyes.

Thor missed the sarcasm and gasped. "But you have a concussion! You aren't allowed to leave the healing rooms! Your concussion could get worse!"

Loki rolled his eyes again. "Thor, I'm joking. They actually let me go. My head's fine."

"Oh," Thor said and scratched the back of his nervously. Loki noticed his nervousness.

"What did you do?" Loki questioned.

Thor glanced around him and leaned in close. "I...uh..I'm not supposed to be out here. I'm supposed to stay in my room, but I couldn't bear it. Last night I went down to the stables and visited Sleipnir. He's fine, but I saw a portal that was open next to him," Thor whispered.

"Did you see what was on the other side of the portal or what was coming out of it?" Loki asked.

"No, it disappeared once Sleipnir noticed me. I'm not sure, but I think that he can control portals."

Loki nodded. If more than one person believed that Sleipnir could create portals, it must be true. This news made Loki even more desperate to see Sleipnir again and maybe even help him control his new found abilities.

The younger prince glanced over his shoulder. "We probably should go back to our rooms. Meet me in my room around midnight," Loki whispered in Thor's ear. Thor nodded and followed his sibling back to their rooms.

Thor glanced behind him nervously. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, last time you came here you got hurt," Thor whispered.

"Relax, its fine. I know what I'm doing. Besides, we won't be here long. Just a quick visit to see if Sleipnir can really make portals. Then, we'll leave and be back in no time," Loki whispered back. He pushed open the side door to the stable and crept inside. Thor glanced behind him again and followed his brother to the back of the stable. Sleipnir looked up from the hay and whinied.

"Shh," Loki put a finger to his lips and unlatched the stall door. Sleipnir rushed over to greet his father. Thor tapped his foot impatiently, looking around him for signs of guards.

"Hey, Sleipnir. How are you doing?" Loki knelt down to set the lantern on the ground.

Suddenly someone grabbed Thor from behind. He shouted and flipped the stranger over his shoulder. Loki stood up, looking for more attackers. Thor made to kick the stranger, but Loki pushed him back.

"Hey! I had him!" Thor exclaimed.

"Shut up, oaf! I think we're surrounded," Loki observed. He picked up the lantern and latched the stall door. "We need to leave quickly," he said. Thor nodded and glanced at Sleipnir.

"What about him? Can he transport us out of here?" Thor suggested.

Loki looked at his son. Sleipnir whinied and focused on a spot near the princes. Slowly, but surely, a portal opened. Loki glanced at t, and seeing a hall in the castle on the other end, jumped through. Thor followed and landed softly on the ground. They were near their bedrooms.

Loki extinguished the lantern and sent it away in a small burst of green light.

"Well, your question was answered," Thor said.

"Yes, but still. He needs practice and someone to be around. I just cannot leave him alone in the stable! Its too cruel!" Loki exclaimed and threw up his hands in frustration.

Thor placed his arm around Loki's shoulders in small act of comfort. Loki rested his head on Thor's chest and hugged his older brother. Thor hugged him back and let go when Loki pulled back.

"We should probably get back to bed before we get caught," Loki stated and took a step towards his room, but he was jerked back by a hand pulling on his shirt. Thor gasped as the same thing was done to him.

"You two are in so much trouble," Odin growled and pulled his sons by the back of their shirts to the throne room.

"I told you both several times not to leave. You were grounded and still you disobeyed me. What would Asgard think of two princes who don't follow rules?" Odin scolded angrily.

"What would Asgard think of a king who doesn't let his sons visit someone?" Loki retorted back, his arms folded across his chest.

Odin took in an angry breath. "I've tried to keep you from that monster of a horse. The citizens of Asgard wouldn't take it kindly to find out that their prince gave birth to an eight legged horse!"

"Nobody gives a damn! They would care if they find out that _you_ let him suffer alone in a very unsanitary stable!" Loki shouted.

"Sleipnir can create portals. I saw it myself when we were attacked in the stables. Its useful and unique," Thor cut in.

"Except he doesn't like it when people are unique," Loki muttered under his breath.

Odin looked surprised. "Who attacked you?" he asked.

"I don't know, but if Sleipnir didn't transport us back, we could have been kidnapped or hurt. We were surrounded so we couldn't take on everyone," Thor explained.

Realization drifted onto Odin's face. "I sent guards to stop you from entering. None should have attacked."

"Oh," Thor mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. Both of you are alright. You are still grounded for breaking the rules. You are also forbidden from seeing Sleipnir again. If I catch you trying to visit him one more time, I'm sending him away to some other family or possible another realm," Odin stated firmly.

"You can't do that!" Loki gasped.

"I am the king of Asgard. I set the rules."

Loki glared up at his father. Odin stared back, green eyes meeting blue.

Thor, becoming uncomfortable with silent glaring contest, piped up. "What about mother? What would she think about sending Sleipnir away? Afterall she is his grandmother."

Odin blinked first and turned his gaze to his eldest son. "Frigga has no say in this matter."

"How? She is the queen of Asgard and her ideas are much better than yours," Loki retorted, his anger rising to a dangerous level.

Odin sighed. He realized that his sons would not stop persisting until they got what they wanted. Even though it hurt a little to lose by his children, he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine," Odin gave up. "You can visit Sleipnir whenever you want."

Loki broke into a huge grin. Thor smiled also and patted his brother on the back.

"But you still have month left being grounded," Odin added.

Loki didn't care. As long as he got to be around his son as long and whenever he wanted. Because family is more important after all.

 **Thank you reading this story and being patient for new chapters. I'm working on more stories. See you soon! :)**


End file.
